Video conferencing systems are in wide-spread use and enable participants who may be in vastly different geographical locations to have face-to-face meetings without the need to travel great distances. When participating in such conferences, it may be useful to view the video of the participants throughout the conference, and to be able to determine who is on the conference at any time during the conference.